Un trabajo muy poco corriente
by kirastar958
Summary: Tres universitarios que solo buscaban un trabajo para pagar el alquiler. Querían un trabajo normal, en cambio consiguieron uno lleno de robots asesinos, niños desaparecidos, fantasmas y hasta un esqueleto en el armario. Vale, eso último puede que no sea cierto, o ¿si lo es?. Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.
1. El comienzo

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Este es mi primer fic y he decidido escribir sobre Five Nights at Freddy's. Espero que os guste.**

 **Five Nights at Freddy's y la trama del juego no me pertenece a mí sino a Scott Cawthon, a mí me pertenecen los OCs y la historia que estoy escribiendo.**

* * *

 **El comienzo**

Sobre el bullicio de la calle se escuchaban sonoras carcajadas que provenían de un trío de jóvenes.

\- Y entonces...- La frase de la hablante fue interrumpida por una risotada. – Se queda mirando la pizarra y suelta un AHHH.- Terminó de contar su historia antes de casi caerse al suelo de la risa, lo que provocó que sus acompañantes también soltaran una tremenda carcajada.

La hablante era una chica pálida y algo baja, rondaría el 1'58, con el pelo liso de color marrón oscuro a la altura un poco más allá de los hombros y con mechas azules y rosas. Sus ojos eran de un color azul claro como el cielo en un día de verano y tenía unas pocas pecas, casi invisibles que adornaban sus mejillas. Tenía dos piercings en la oreja derecha y otro en la izquierda. Vestía una chaqueta con pelo en el choto, de color azul marino que ocultaba una sudadera gris con dos corazones, uno era rojo y el otro azul e invertido, que llevaba debajo. Para finalizar el conjunto llevaba vaqueros y unas botas Timberland beiges.

Una de sus acompañantes era una chica más alta que ella, de 1'65, y con la piel algo bronceada. Su pelo era liso con las puntas algo onduladas y de color rubio fresa. A la altura de la ceja y casi tapándole el ojo, tenía un flequillo ladeado hacia la izquierda. Vestía una chaqueta parecida a la de su amiga pero de color verde militar, que ocultaba una sudadera blanca con la frase _''Cute, beautifull and crazy''_ en morado y por debajo de la sudadera se podía ver la camisa de cuadros azules que tenía debajo. También llevaba vaqueros y unas botas de cuero negro. Sin embargo, lo que más llamaba la atención de la chica eran sus ojos: el de la derecha era de un color verde esmeralda, mientras que el de la izquierda era de color gris como las nubes de tormenta. En ambos ojos se podían apreciar manchas doradas muy pequeñas si te acercabas lo suficiente.

El último miembro del trío era un chico algo pálido, que era el más alto de los tres midiendo 1'70, con el pelo corto, despeinado, con flequillo y de un color marrón claro. Tenía una cicatriz en horizontal en la mejilla izquierda mientras que otra cicatriz atravesaba en vertical y por la mitad su ceja derecha. Sus ojos eran de color avellana y vestía una chaqueta negra, también con pelo en el choto que tapaba la sudadera gris que llevaba debajo, unos vaqueros y unas deportivas grises. Tenía las manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

\- Sabes, por lo que me has contado de ella no me sorprende que haya reaccionado así, siempre he pensado que esa chavala era algo despistada.- Le comentaba la de los ojos heterocromáticos a su mejor amiga. – Aunque tú no deberías hablar, me acuerdo que una vez te quedaste dormida en clase y empezaste a babear Alana.

-¡¿Qué?!, sabes que eso solo paso una vez y tenía trece años Kayla. – Le contestó indignada Alana. – ¡Y yo no babeo!- Gritó, esto causó que varios transeúntes la mirasen y sus amigos sonriesen divertidos.

\- Teníamos quince años Alana y Tayler intentó despertarte antes de que el profesor se diera cuenta, pero no funcionó y te pillaron.- La sonrisa pícara y divertida de Kayla delataron sus intenciones de molestar la más baja.

\- No es mi culpa que los documentales sean tan aburridos como para dormir hasta las estatuas, incluso Tay se queda adormilado después de una hora de documental. No es nuestra culpa que tu tengas el superpoder de quedarte despierta como para aguantar un documental de dos horas y media.- Alana miró al único chico, Tayler – Anda Tayyyyy, apóyame.

\- No es mi culpa que babees mientras duermes Al. – Le contestó con una sonrisa divertida el chico.

\- Agggg – Gruñó la de los ojos azules- ¡Esto es bullying, bullying te estoy diciendo!- Exclamó con los brazos en alto, lo que provocó que los otros dos empezaran a reír.

\- Pero ahora enserio chicas, no sé si recordáis pero necesitamos dinero para pagar el alquiler.- El chico miró a las chicas con la cara seria. - Y para eso necesitamos un trabajo.

Kayla suspiró antes de contestar – Si, lo sabemos pero dudo que alguna empresa quiera contratar a un trío de estudiantes que no han terminado la carrera. Los únicos trabajos que podríamos lograr serían en el Burger King, Mcdonnalds o en alguna tienda de deporte. - Terminó diciendo con una mueca, pero de repente se sobresaltó y empezó a rebuscar dentro de su mochila. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera preguntar qué estaba pasando, la de los cabellos rubio fresa había sacado de la mochila lo que parecía ser un puñado de hojas, agitándolas en el aire.

\- ¡He encontrado nuestra solución!- Exclamó emocionada mientras sonreía y enseñaba las hojas, que en realidad era un periódico, a sus amigos.

\- Mirad este anuncio, dice que Freddy Fazbear Pizza necesita guardias nocturnos y parece ser que no es necesario ninguna experiencia laboral o titulación especial para conseguir el trabajo. – Explicaba mientras le entregaba el periódico arrugado al chico, para luego dar saltitos de alegría. Algunos viandantes la miraban extrañados pero ella no les hacía caso.

El de los ojos avellana cogió el periódico asombrado para luego mirar el anuncio que decía su amiga, mientras tanto la de las mechas rosas y azules miraba el periódico y a su amiga, que seguía dando saltitos, para preguntar - ¿Y tú de donde as sacado un periódico?

Pero antes de que la contestaran el chico las interrumpió primero. – Y eso qué más da, rápido vayamos a esa pizzería a por el trabajo y ya de paso a comer.

Resulta que la pizzería se encontraba cerca del piso donde vivían, que no estaba lejos de donde estaban actualmente, lo cual era un alivio porque a nadie le apetecía darse una caminata con el estómago vació.

* * *

El interior no era como lo habían imaginado, todo el local parecía estar lleno de niños correteando mientras que sus padres los vigilaban sentados desde las mesas. El suelo estaba cubierto de baldosas blancas y negras, que hacían que el suelo pareciese un tablero de ajedrez mientras que las paredes, de un color gris estaban cubiertas de dibujos.

\- Bien, primero trabajo y después comer. - Dijo Tayler, a lo que sus compañeras asintieron y fue a preguntarle a la camarera más cercana.

\- Oye, venimos a por el puesto de guardia nocturno, ¿nos puedes decir dónde está la oficina del manager?

La camarera se puso más blanca que una pared al oír las palabras ''puesto'' y ''guardia nocturno'' pero decidió acompañarlos hasta la oficina del manager. El manager era un señor en sus cincuenta con el pelo marrón oscuro con algunas canas y los ojos de color azul oscuro. Llevaba un traje que hacía a juego con sus ojos, una corbata negra y unos zapatos también negros. Estaba mirando unos papeles pero al oír entrar a los jóvenes levantó la cabeza.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudaros chicos?

\- Hemos visto el anuncio y estamos interesados en el puesto de guardia nocturno, señor. - Dijo Kayla mientras se ponía delante de sus amigos. El señor se fijó en ella y en cuanto lo hizo se puso pálido.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien señor? No tiene buena cara.- Preguntó Alana con el rostro lleno de preocupación mientras que sus amigos miraban al hombre con una mezcla de preocupación y de curiosidad.

El hombre sacudió un poco la cabeza antes de contestar – Si estoy bien ¿Por cierto cuantos años tenéis y cuales son vuestros nombres?

\- Dieciocho- Contestaron al unísono los tres.

\- Él es mi hermano Tayler Park, ella es Kayla White y yo me llamo Alana.- Dijo la de las mechas. Al oír la respuesta, el señor suspiró antes de sacar unos documentos del cajón del escritorio y entregarlos.

\- Bueno si queréis el puesto tendréis que firmar estos contratos.

\- ¡Genial!- Exclamó Alana firmando los documentos casi sin leerlos, mientras tanto los otros dos leyeron el contrato antes de firmarlo. Una vez firmados todos los contratos, estos fueron entregados y el manager los guardó otra vez. Después de guardar los papeles, se levantó de la silla e hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguieran. Condujo a los adolescentes hasta el backstage donde abrió un pequeño armario que estaba en una esquina.

\- Bien chicos, en este armario tenéis vuestros uniformes, así que coged vuestra talla.- Los nuevos guardias hicieron lo pedido y unos minutos más tarde los tres tenían sus nuevos uniformes en la manos que metieron en las mochilas. Volvió a cerrar el armario y los cuatro comenzaron a caminar de vuelta al dining area.

\- Antes de nada tengo que deciros que tendréis que llegar mucho antes de que empiece vuestro turno, sobre todo hoy porque os tengo que enseñar el establecimiento. Lo haría ahora pero tengo trabajo que hacer, nos vemos esta noche.- Dicho esto el hombre regresó a su oficina.

\- Bueno ahora que tenemos el trabajo vamos a comer, me muero de hambre y quiero pizza- Dijo la de los ojos desiguales antes de que volvieran al dinning area. Llegaron y se sentaron en una de las mesas vacías que estaban más alejadas del escenario.

\- Menos mal, estaba hasta las narices de cargar con la mochila.- Tayler se quejaba mientras se quitaba la chamarra y la mochila para luego masajearse los hombros, las dos chicas lo imitaron. Pasados unos minutos un camarero se acercó a la mesa.

\- ¿Qué desean?

\- Yo quiero una pizza pequeña cuatro quesos y una Coca-Cola

\- Mi hermano y yo cogeremos dos pequeñas de barbacoa y de bebida lo mismo que ella.

\- Enseguida les traigo su pedido.- El camarero terminó de apuntar sus pedidos y se marchó.

\- Es una suerte que nos hayan dado este trabajo, aunque el horario podría ser algo mejor- Se quejaba la chica más alta mientras se apoyaba en la mesa con los brazos cruzados.

\- La verdad es que Kay-Kay tiene razón, casi no tenemos tiempo para dormir.- La chica de las mechas daba la razón a su amiga que estaba sentada a su lado. Su comentario se gana una mirada molesta de Tayler que estaba sentado delante de ella, pero antes de que pudiera contestarla el camarero regresa otra vez con las pizzas y las bebidas, las dejó en la mesa y se marchó.

\- Lo que pasa es que sois muy vagas y no os levantáis de la cama ni aunque os paguen.- Dijo de forma desinteresada mientras comía su pizza, aunque a él tampoco le hacía ninguna gracia el tener que dormir menos. Antes de que cualquiera de las dos le contestase, una voz sonó desde unos altavoces.

\- Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, bienvenidos a Freddy Fazbear Pizza y demos con una calurosa bienvenida a Freddy y a sus amigos.

La mirada de todos los padres y niños, junto con la de los jóvenes, se encontraba en el escenario que empezaba a abrir el telón para dejar al descubierto a los animatrónicos de local. A la izquierda (mirando hacia el escenario) había un conejo de color morado oscuro, con la parte delantera de su cuerpo y la de dentro de sus orejas de un color más claro y con los ojos rojos. En el cuello llevaba con una pajarita roja y estaba tocando una guitarra también roja. El animatrónico del centro era un oso marrón de ojos azules, cejas negras y gruesas y pecas en el hocico. Llevaba un sombrero de copa negro, en el cuello una pajarita negra y en la mano tenía un micrófono también negro. Por último, al otro lado del oso había un animatrónico con forma de pollo. Su cuerpo era de color amarillo, con el pico y las patas naranjas y sus ojos eran de color rosa. Llevaba un babero blanco que tenía escrito con letras grandes _''Let's eat''_ y en su mano izquierda tenía una bandeja con un cupcake rosa con iris amarillos y una vela de cumpleaños a rayas con una llama de mentira.

-Vaya esas cosas si que son feas, ¿verdad chicas? ¿Chicas? - Preguntó el castaño antes de darse cuenta de que en la mesa no había nadie más, ni siquiera estaban sus pedidos. Buscó con la mirada a las chicas desaparecidas, que estaban frente al escenario junto con el resto de los niños y niñas y suspiró mientras sacudía la cabeza, ya debería haberse imaginado que habrían ido hacia allá.

Mientras tanto la dos chicas veían emocionadas el espectáculo que estaban dando los robots mientras comían, se habían acercado al escenario nada más abrirse el telón aunque por razones diferentes. Kayla porque estaba encantada de ver de nuevo a los personajes de su infancia después de tantos años. Gracias a ellos descubrió su pasión por la robótica y la mecánica mientras que Alana se había acercado porque se aburría y porque no quería oír los sermones ni las quejas de su hermano.

Aunque las canciones que cantaron las mascotas del restaurante eran un poco infantiles (eran sobre pizza y la amistad) aplaudieron y se comportaron como si tuvieran diez años menos, cosa que era un poco vergonzosa (para Tayler sobretodo, a ellas le daba igual). Al ser los nuevos guardias nocturnos la comida y la bebida eran gratis lo que alegró a las tres a la hora de pagar, pero el pobre camarero casi se desmayó al oír quienes eran sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo. Llenos de emoción (menos Tayler, él es un soso) se marcharon al piso que compartían los tres, tenían que prepararse para su primera noche en el trabajo.

* * *

 **Y este ha sido el primer capítulo de la historia, en el siguiente descubriréis cómo será la primera noche de los nuevos guardas. ¡Me despido, hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	2. Noche 1

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de ''** _ **Un trabajo poco corriente''**_ **y como os dije aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo y la primera noche de mis tres queridos protagonistas. Que lo disfrutéis.**

 **Five Nights at Freddy's y la trama del juego no me pertenece a mí sino a Scott Cawthon, a mí me pertenecen los OCs y la historia que estoy escribiendo.**

* * *

 **Noche 1**

El piso que compartían tenía tres habitaciones, un baño, una pequeña cocina y un salón/comedor. No era demasiado grande pero era lo que los tres se podían permitir, además, se encontraba cerca del trabajo y de las universidades.

Los tres jóvenes ya se habían puesto el uniforme nuevo. El uniforme consistía de una camisa morada con hombreras negras y bolsillos en ambos lados del pecho, corbata negra, pantalón negro con un cinturón también negro y una gorra morada y negra con la palabra _''SECURITY'_ ' en negro. De calzado decidieron ponerse unas deportivas negras. Antes de salir, las chicas decidieron asegurarse de haberse colocado el uniforme correctamente. (Era la primera noche, tenían que causar una buena impresión aunque en el local solo estuviesen ellos. Es algo penoso, lo sé)

\- Jo, la camisa me queda un poco grande.- Se quejaba Alana mientras daba tironcitos a su camisa y la miraba con mala cara.

\- Pues a nosotros nos queda bien, si te queda grande haber cogido una talla menos.- Dijo Kayla mientras se colocaba bien la corbata.

\- Si llego a coger una talla menos, la camisa parecería un corset.- Exclamó la oji azul alzando y agitando los brazos en el aire.

\- Engorda unos kilos y la camisa te quedará bien.

\- ¡No quiero estar como una vaca!

\- ¡Entonces deja de quejarte!

\- ¡No quiero!

\- ¡Esta discusión es absurda!

Antes de que la más baja la contestase, oyeron los gritos impacientes del chico que las estaba esperando en la puerta. Para evitar las quejas que seguramente durarían toda la noche, ambas decidieron no seguir con la discusión y los tres salieron del piso, listos para la primera noche.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la pizzería, el manager les estaba esperando en la puerta.

\- Qué bien que habéis llegado pronto, os daré un pequeño tour y os enseñaré vuestra nueva oficina.- Dijo dejándoles pasar.

La pizzería estaba casi a oscuras, algo que hacía que el lugar pareciese una atracción de terror. El hombre empezó a mostrarles el local y cuando pasaron al lado del escenario hubo una cosa que le llamó la atención a la de los ojos bicolores. Así que haciendo todo lo contrario de lo que haría una persona normal, decidió acercarse y subirse al escenario sin darse cuenta de que el resto había seguido sin ella. Se quedó parada mirando fijamente al animatrónico que tenía delante.

''Juraría que antes sus ojos se han movido.'' Pensaba mientras seguía mirando fijamente la cara del oso cantante con los ojos entrecerrados y cruzando los brazos. Pero antes de que descartara todo lo ocurrido como una ilusión óptica, su mirada se cruzó con otra antes de que los ojos artificiales volvieran a mirar a la nada.

Sorprendida, la chica se acercó aún más y se puso de puntillas para quedar cara a cara con el animatrónico (más o menos, el oso medía 1'80 o más, él seguía siendo más alto que ella). Justo en ese momento una voz la llamaba desde los pasillos.

\- ¡KAY! ¡Deja de fantasear con robots y mueve el culo, que nuestro turno va a comenzar!

\- ¡Voy! - De un salto bajó del escenario, pero antes de marcharse se giró un momento para lanzarles a los robots una mirada curiosa y se fue por el pasillo.

* * *

Sus amigos y su jefe ya la estaban esperando dentro de la oficina. La oficina era pequeña y contaba con un escritorio y una silla giratoria negra. Encima del escritorio había un teléfono, un ventilador, una tablet y unos monitores con un cupcake encima. El cupcake era rosa con los ojos saltones y azules. A ambos lados de la oficina había dos botones con las inscripciones de _''Door''_ y _''Light''_

El manager les recordó su horario (12:00-6:00) y las normas del local (no salir de la oficina ni aunque se incendie el establecimiento. Eso sería una mala manera de empezar la primera noche. ¿No creéis?) y una vez terminó, se despidió y se marchó del local.

Aún les quedaban un par de minutos antes de las 12, así que se pelearon por quien se quedaba con la silla. Al final Kayla se quedó con la silla, Tayler se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta derecha con los brazos cruzados mientras que Alana se sentaba en el suelo en el lado izquierdo.

 **~*12:00 AM*~**

Nada más empezar el turno, el teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo que provocó que los guardias se sobresaltaran un poco pero antes de que alguno de ellos lo cogiese comenzó a escucharse una grabación.

 _ **''Hola, ¿Hola? Uh, quería grabar un mensaje para tí, para ayudarte a instalarte en tu primera noche. Um, en realidad, yo trabajaba en esa oficina antes que ti. Ahora estoy terminando mi última semana, como podrás ver. […]**_ _**Uh, veamos, primero hay un saludo introductorio por parte de la empresa que se supone que debo leer. Uh, es una especie de cosa legal, ya sabes.''**_

\- Uggg, me abuuuuurrrrooooo.

\- Ssshhhh.

 _ **''«Bienvenido/a a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Un lugar mágico para niños y adultos por igual, donde la fantasía y diversión vienen a la vida. Fazbear Entertainment no se hace responsable por daños a la propiedad o persona.''**_

\- Umph, yo no sabía esto.

\- Lo sabrías si hubieras leído el contrato antes de firmarlo.

\- Seguro que lo firmaste casi sin leer ¿verdad?

\- Pero es que el contrato tenía como miles de páginas.

\- Eran tres.

\- ¡Silencio! Deja que el tipo este termine con su maldito mensaje.

 _ **''Al descubrir que se ha producido un daño o muerte,...''**_

\- Espera, ¿qué?

\- Es una broma ¿verdad?

 _ **''...un informe de la persona desaparecida se presentará dentro de 90 días,...''**_

\- ¿¡Qué!?

 _ **''...o tan pronto la propiedad y los locales sean completamente limpiados y blanqueados, y las alfombras sean reemplazadas».''**_

\- ¿¡QUÉ!?

 _ **''Blablablá… ahora, eso puede sonar mal, lo sé, pero no hay de qué preocuparse.''**_

\- ¡Cómo que no hay que preocuparse, no preocuparse tu padre!

 _ **''Uh, los personajes animatrónicos aquí pueden actuar un poco raro durante la noche, pero, ¿Yo los culpo? No. ¿Y si yo estuviese obligado a cantar esas mismas estúpidas canciones por veinte años sin nunca recibir un baño?''**_

\- ¡Encima esos estúpidos robots están poseídos por Satanás!

\- Tay, no son robots, son animatrónicos.

\- Cállate Kayla, me importa una mierda. ¿¡No te preocupa el hecho de que estén poseídos!?

\- No creo en esas cosas.

\- ¿Veinte años sin bañarse? Qué asco.

\- Cállate Alana, eso es lo menos importante.

 _ **''Posiblemente estaría también un poco irritado en la noche. […] Uh, ellos solían caminar también durante el día, pero entonces ocurrió la Mordida del 87. Sí. E-es impresionante que el cuerpo humano pueda vivir sin el lóbulo frontal, ¿Sabes?''**_

\- Oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío, le arrancaron a alguien la cabeza de un puto mordisco.

\- ¿Y a qué te refieres con que están un poco irritados?

\- Oh, por el amor de Dios Alana, deja de centrarte en cosas entupidas y céntrate en el hecho de que esas cosas oxidadas le comieron el cerebro a alguien.

\- ¡Yo me puedo centrar en lo que yo quiera, tu no me puedes obligar a nada!

\- Shhhh, que no oigo lo que dice el tío del teléfono.

 _ **''Uh, ahora, respecto a tu seguridad, el único riesgo real para ti como vigilante nocturno aquí, si lo hay, es el hecho de que estos personajes, uh, si llegan a verte durante horas posiblemente no te reconozcan como humano.''**_

\- No me jodas por favor.

\- Estamos jodidos con letras capitales

\- Oh Dios, oh Dios.

 _ **''Lo más probable es que te vean como un endoesqueleto de metal sin su traje. […] Así que, podrías imaginarte cómo sería tener tu cabeza fuertemente presionada en uno de esos podría causar un poco de incomodidad… y la muerte.''**_

\- ¡Ostia puta!

\- ¡Vamos a morir! ¡Vamos a morir!

 _ **''Uh, las únicas partes de ti que podrían probablemente volver a ver la luz del día serían tus globos oculares y los dientes cuando estallen hacia afuera de la parte frontal de la máscara, je...''**_

\- ¡No es gracioso maldito hijo de puta!

 _ **''S-sí, no te dicen estas cosas cuando firmas. Pero eh, el primer día deberían ser una briza. Voy a hablar contigo mañana. Uh, revisa las cámaras, y recuerda cerrar las puertas solamente si es absolutamente necesario. Debes conservar energía. Bien, buenas noches''**_

\- ¡Rápido, mira las putas cámaras!

Nada más escuchar esas palabras Kayla encendió la tablet y miró en todas las cámaras.

\- Están en el escenario.- Dijo mientras suspiraba y se relajaba en la silla, no se había dado cuenta de los tensa que estaba. El resto pareció relajarse también al escuchar sus palabras.

\- No creéis que es cierto ¿verdad? Quizás sea una broma pesada.- Decía la chica que estaba sentada en el suelo mirando a los otros dos con miedo en los ojos.

\- Seguramente será todo mentira.- La poseedora de la tablet decía mirando a su amiga, intentando tranquilizarla.- De todas formas revisaré las cámaras de vez en cuando.

Tayler de mientras murmuraba insultos y otras cosas mientras fruncía el entrecejo desde su posición en la puerta.

 _ **~*3:00 AM*~**_

Habían pasado las horas y los animatrónicos seguían sin moverse del escenario, debido a esto llegaron a la conclusión de que el mensaje era falso y que los estaban intentando tomar el pelo. A medida que pasaba el tiempo empezaron a despreocuparse del asunto e intentaron no aburrirse. Alana jugaba con el móvil al Candy Crush mientras estaba sentada encima del escritorio y Kayla estaba leyendo fanfictions al mismo tiempo que escuchaba música con su móvil. Todavía estaba sentada en la silla giratoria con los pies encima del escritorio. Tayler estaba sentado en el suelo en el mismo sitio que antes mientras jugaba al poker on line.

De repente Kayla dejó su lectura y su música para revisar las cámaras y casi se cae de la silla al ver lo que estaba viendo.

\- ¡No está! ¡El conejo no está en su maldito sitio - Exclamó sorprendida y asustada mientras revisaba el resto de las cámaras. El chico se levantó de un salto del suelo y rápidamente pulsó el botón de la luz de la puerta derecha. Afortunadamente no había nadie.

\- ¡Alana, enciende la luz y mira a ver si está en el pasillo!.

La de los ojos azules le hizo caso, saltando del escritorio con una velocidad digna de Flash y encendió la luz, encontrándose cara a cara con el conejo animatronico perdido. 1... 2...3...

\- AAAAAHHHHH- Gritaba mientras que de un manotazo pulsaba el botón de la puerta, cerrándola rápidamente.

\- ¿¡QUE COJONES ERA ESO!?

\- ¡VAMOS A MORIR!

\- ¡OSTIA PUTA, SE PUEDEN MOVER!

\- ¡NOS VAN A COGER Y NOS VAN A METER EN UN TRAJE DE ESOS!

\- ¡OS LO DIJE, ESTÁN POSEÍDOS POR SATANÁS!

\- ¡NO PUEDO MORIR, SOY DEMASIADO JOVEN Y SOY VIRGEN!

 ***BOOM***

 **-** ¡QUERÉIS CALLAROS DE UNA PUTA VEZ!

El grito y el golpe de la chica de cabellos rojizos contra la mesa hizo callar completamente a los otros dos. Nadie quiere tener a una Kayla furiosa, es peor que el fin del mundo.

\- Primero vamos a calmarnos un poquito y segundo no pienso dejar que las versiones peludas y rechazadas de los cybermen nos conviertan en uno de ellos. Así que lo que vamos a hacer es lo siguiente: Tayler, tu vigilarás el pasillo este y esa puerta.- Dijo con voz y mirada seria, señalando la puerta a su derecha.- Y tu Alana, vigilarás el pasillo oeste y su puerta, yo de mientras controlaré el restaurante usando las cámaras y cuando os diga que cerréis la puerta, la cerráis. ¿Queda claro?.

Ambos asintieron y después de que Alana comprobara que Bonnie se había marchado abrió la puerta.

 _ **~*3:30 AM*~**_

\- Parece que Bonnie ha vuelto al dining area.

\- ¿Y los otros?

\- Están en sus posiciones.

\- Menos mal.

\- Aunque ahora están mirando directamente a la cámara.

\- Uggg, antes el pato y el oso mierda eran feos, pero ahora son feos de cojones.

\- Tayler, si morimos porque no has parado de insultarlos, desearás que vayas al infierno para escaparte de mí.

\- Yo no les insulto, solo les estoy diciendo la verdad a la cara.

 _ **~*4:00 AM*~**_

\- ¡Mierda! ¿Dónde estas maldito conejo?

\- Kay...

\- ¡Aquí estás! Alana estate atenta, que viene para acá.

\- Espero que ese montón de chatarra con cara de perro se vaya a la mierda.

\- ¡Está en la puta puerta!

\- AAAAAAHHHHH.

 ***Clic* *Bam***

 **-** Buenos reflejos, hermanita.

 _ **~*5:00 AM*~**_

\- ¡El pollo ya no está en el escenario!

\- ¿¡Que!? ¡No otro más!

\- ¡Busca dónde cojones está ese puto pato!

\- Lo estoy buscando, lo estoy buscando... Está en el pasillo este, ¡Tay, atento!

\- ¿Y el conejo?

\- AAAAHHHH.

\- ¿¡Que pasa!?

\- Maldito Bonnie está en el backstage y se ha pegado a la cámara sin ojos. Casi me da un ataque al corazón.

\- Puta mora andante.

 ***Clic* *Bam***

\- ¿Habéis visto eso? Le he dado con la puerta en toda esa cara de pato amorfo que tiene.

\- ¿Sigue ahí?

 ***Clic***

\- No.

\- Menos mal.

\- Tay, tengo miedo y no quiero estar aquí.

\- No te preocupes Al, no dejaré que la mora andante con cara de perro, ni el pato bastardo y amorfo, ni el oso mierda te hagan daño.

\- Gracias hermano.

\- De nada Al, de nada.

 _ **~*6:00 AM*~**_

\- ¡Al fin!

\- ¡Ya era hora!

\- ¡Larguémonos de este jodido sitio!

\- ¡Espérame Tay!

\- ¡LIBRES SOMOS, LIBRES SOMOS, YA NO NOS PUEDEN CONTENEERR!

Nada más finalizar el turno los tres guardias recogieron sus cosas y salieron tan rápido como almas perseguidas por el mismo demonio. Se podía decir que dejaron una estela de polvo tras ellos.

* * *

 **Y este ha sido el segundo capítulo de la historia, en el siguiente puede que sea la segunda noche o algo diferente. Pero no voy a hacer spoilers y no os olvidéis de review. Se despide kirastar, ¡hasta luegooo, bye bye, agurr!**


	3. Investigación y un reencuentro dorado

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy con otro capítulo, los que esperabais la segunda noche os tengo que decir que no es este capítulo. Sin embargo pero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis. ¡Gracias por los reviews!**

 **Five Nights at Freddy's y la trama del juego no me pertenece a mí sino a Scott Cawthon, a mí me pertenecen los OCs y la historia que estoy escribiendo.**

* * *

 **Investigación y un reencuentro dorado**

Después de haber sobrevivido a su primera noche, los jóvenes guardias estaban agotados, aun así, al día siguiente (técnicamente habían pasado un par de horas después de la primera noche, así que contaría como el mismo día ¿no?) estaban yendo como un día cualquiera a la universidad. Hacía mejor tiempo y los universitarios se habían cambiado de ropa. Tayler llevaba unos vaqueros grises con una sudadera azul marino y las deportivas grises, Alana llevaba una falda gris con medias transparentes, una sudadera de manga francesa de flores y unos botines marrones. Por último, Kayla una camisa larga de cuadros verdes, unos leggins negros y unas converse verdes.

\- Esta noche ha sido la más terrorífica de toda mi vida.- Dijo la de los ojos azules mirando a los otros dos.

\- Si, hablando de terrorífico, ¿cómo es que estabas tan tranquila Kayla?- Preguntó el chico a la pelirroja.

\- La verdad es que estaba aterrorizada como vosotros, pero también sabía que si mantenía la calma era más probable que saliéramos con vida de ahí.- Les contó mientras suspiraba y cerraba los ojos por un momento.

\- No sé porqué preguntas Tay. Estamos hablando de Kayla White, la chica más valiente que hemos conocido, genio, con una belleza que atrae a los chicos y que cuando se enfada o está con la regla es capaz de darle una paliza hasta a un Súper Saiyan nivel Dios.- La chica más baja señalaba a su amiga, que se estaba sonrojando mientras la complementaban. Aunque al llegar a la parte relacionada con su temperamento la miró molesta pero no dijo nada, ya la habían dicho que daba mucho miedo cuando dejaba salir su furia.

No queriendo seguir hablando del tema, la de los ojos bicolores comenzó a caminar con intención de alejarse del asunto pero tras mirar la hora en su móvil, se giró y llamó la atención de sus amigos mientras ponía las manos en la cadera.

\- ¡Eh! Será mejor que nos demos prisa, si no vamos a llegar tarde.

* * *

Los tres hacían carreras diferentes pero afortunadamente los edificios donde estudiaban estaban tan cerca los unos de los otros, que a veces era fácil pensar que era una única universidad en vez de ser un conjunto de diferentes edificios.

Tayler estudiaba derecho, Alana la carrera de arte para ser actriz y Kayla estudiaba ingeniería y robótica. Al tener carreras diferentes, lógicamente no iban a las mismas clases, así que quedaban en lugares como la cafetería, la biblioteca o el pequeño parque estaba cerca para reunirse e ir juntos a casa cuando el horario de los tres coincidían.

Ahora se encontraban en un banco del parque, hoy la suerte les había sonreído y los tres habían salido antes, pudiendo de esa forma juntarse sin tener que esperar a ir al piso para la hora de la comida.

\- Entonces... ¿os ha pasado algo interesante?- Preguntó como siempre la de los ojos azules.

\- Por mi parte tengo que decir que lo único que ha pasado es que el conserje ha fregado el suelo y ha pasado uno de mi clase y se ha pegado un ostión del quince.

\- Aggg, eso tuvo que doler ¿Y tú Kay-Kay, que te ha pasado?

\- Bueno... Aarón Blake hoy se ha sentado en mi lado en sitio de Laura.

\- ¿Aarón Blake? ¿El mismo tipo que es amigo de ese al que le rompiste la nariz?

\- El mismo. Y el retrasado ese se merecía ese puñetazo. Tuvo suerte de que no le castrara.

 _-_ Cierto, si llego a estar allí, yo también le habría dado una paliza por meterse contigo y con mi hermana. Fue mala suerte (para ti) que aparecieran los profesores pero al menos no te metiste en problemas.

\- Teniendo en cuenta de que fue todo culpa suya, los profes no tenían porqué decirle nada.

\- Lo raro es que ha intentado invitarme a una cita después de usar una cutre excusa.

\- ¿Y qué le dijiste Kay?

\- Que no, me largué de allí en cuanto tocó la campana.

\- ¡Toma corte!

\- ¡Ja! ¡Se lo merece el idiota ese!

\- Me marché corriendo porque quería hablar con vosotros urgentemente sobre algo que he estado pensando.

\- ¿Y eso qué es?

\- ¿Os acordáis cuando el tipo del teléfono mencionó algo de la mordida del 87 y que los animatrónicos no reconocen a los humanos durante la noche?

\- Como no acordarme del hecho de que un tipo nos dijo que los jodidos robots le arrancaron el jodido cerebro a alguien y del hecho de que dichos robots quieran meternos en la versión peluda de la dama de hierro.

\- Bien, pues he pensado en regresar a la pizzería ahora, después de comer y durante el día para investigar un poco.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡ESTÁS LOCA!? ¿¡QUIERES QUE VAYAMOS A ESE SITIO POSEÍDO POR SATANÁS TAMBIÉN DURANTE EL DÍA!?

\- ¿Pero no os dais cuenta? Según el mensaje los animatrónicos solo actúan así durante la noche, por lo tanto, por el día estamos a salvo y podemos averiguar porque actúan así.

\- Solo pienso acercarme a ese maldito lugar lo necesario, osea durante nuestro turno.

\- Entonces qué te parece esto: vosotros dos podéis investigar sobre el pasado de la pizzería en los periódicos y en Internet, mientras que yo iré allí a investigar.

\- ¿Estás segura de eso Kay? Puede ser peligroso.

\- Estaré bien, no te preocupes.

\- Si, con un poco de suerte le bajará la regla de repente y destrozará a esos montones de chatarra y probablemente destruya ese maldito establecimiento.

 ***SMAK** *

\- ¡AY! ¡Bestia! ¡No puedes negar la verdad!

* * *

\- Bueno, ¿por dónde empezamos?

\- ¿Qué tal por encender el portátil genio?

\- Shhh, habla más bajo que nos van a echar.

Ambos hermanos se encontraban en este momento en la biblioteca, sentados lo más apartado que podían del resto de personas. No querían llamar la atención pero no lo estaban consiguiendo.

\- Mira, iré a preguntar a la bibliotecaria a ver si podemos encontrar algún periódico relacionado con el asunto. Tú mientras tanto busca por Internet.

La chica se acercó donde la bibliotecaria estaba escribiendo algo en el ordenador de manera muy lenta. La bibliotecaria era una señora mayor con la cara llena de arrugas y con el pelo blanco. Vestía la típica ropa de señora mayor.

\- Disculpe señora, ¿me podría decir si tienen algún periódico de los años 80?

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí jovencita! Si vas al fondo y a la izquierda encontrarás un archivo con periódicos y estoy segura que encontrarás algo de los 80 allí.

\- ¡Gracias señora!

\- No hay de que niña.

La joven fue rápidamente a donde había indicado la señora arrastrando en el proceso a su hermano, que llevaba el portátil en las manos, con ella.

* * *

Mientras tanto Kayla se encontraba dentro de la pizzería y estaba intentado encontrar alguna pista. Ya había revisado los baños (menos mal que no la había visto nadie, sería difícil explicar porque también se había metido en el baño de los chicos) y todas las partes que eran accesibles para el público, tan solo faltaban por buscar en el despacho del jefe (un gran no-no), la oficina de los guardias (otro no) y el backstage.

La guardia tenía que andar con cuidado y asegurarse de que nadie estaba mirando antes de entrar en el backstage. Una vez dentro cerró la puerta, quedando totalmente a oscuras, pero sacando el móvil y activando la aplicación de la linterna podía volver ver, no iba a encender la luz. Era posible que los clientes o los trabajadores vieran la luz y fueran a investigar. (¿Demasiada paranoia?).

Con el móvil sujeto firmemente en la mano, empezó a iluminar la estancia mientras caminaba cautelosamente en busca de pistas. Sin embargo, cuando iluminó una esquina de la habitación soltó un ruido de sorpresa y casi se le cae el móvil de la mano.

''No puede ser.'' Pensaba asombrada con los ojos casi desorbitados, no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

 _~*Flashback*~_

 _Una niña pequeña daba saltitos de alegría mientras que ella y su madre entraban al lugar favorito de la menor, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. La niña era adorable vestida en su camiseta morada con brillantes blancos, faldita vaquera, leotardos de colores y pequeños botines. Su pelo estaba recogido con una coleta y un lazo verde y gris. Su madre en cambio, podría ser descrita como una mujer muy guapa y la versión mayor de la niña. Aunque había ciertos rasgos que la niña había heredado de su padre, la mujer tenía el mismo color de pelo que su hija, ambos ojos de color esmeralda y vestía de manera casual: unos vaqueros, camiseta blanca y unas botas marrones._

 _Nada más entrar la niña se separó de su madre y se dirigió corriendo al escenario pero antes de que lo consiguiera, un grupo de niños mayores le interrumpieron el paso._

 _\- Mira a quién tenemos aquí, a una friki rara.-Dijo con burla el que parecía ser el jefe del grupo._

 _\- ¡Yo no soy ninguna friki rara!- Exclamó la niña apretando los puños._

 _\- Jejeje, encima de rara, eres fea. ¿Te has visto al espejo últimamente? Seguro que no porque los has roto en cuanto te has mirado en ellos.- El niño se reía cruelmente y sus palabras causaron que los demás del grupo también lo hicieran._

 _\- Deberías marcharte a otro lugar, pero pensándolo mejor creo que estarías mejor en el escenario con ese trío de basura que no saben ni cantar. De esa forma la gente te podría tirar comida a esa cosa tan fea que llamas cara.-Esto causó más carcajadas al grupo._

 _\- ¡Ellos no son basuras!- La niña estaba ahora temblando de rabia y su ojos se llenaban de lágrimas._

 _\- ¡Ja! ¿Resulta que te gustan esas cosas?_

 _\- ¡Pues sí!_

 _\- Entonces... ¿Porque no te casas con una de ellas? Además de ser una cabeza de zanahoria anormal, estás enamorada esas cosas artificiales._

 _La niña estaba comenzando a llorar y el grupo aprovechó para formar un círculo a su alrededor y empezar a empujarla mientras la insultaban aún más. Por suerte, la pequeña logró escabullirse y se marchó corriendo mientras lloraba sin rumbo fijo. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se metió y se encerró en la habitación más cercana, que resultó ser el backstage._

 _La luz estaba encendida (por culpa de algún empleado despistado) y Kayla aprovechó para correr hacia una esquina y sentarse en suelo. Secándose las lágrimas, levantó la cabeza y casi le da un ataque al corazón._

 _Delante de ella estaba sentado también en el suelo lo que parecía ser la versión dorada de Freddy sin ojos, con el sombrero y la pajarita de color azul marino. Pero a comparación con el oso que se encontraba en el escenario, este oso se encontraba en peor estado. Tenía la cabeza algo ladeada hacia un lado con la boca abierta, su mano derecha sujetaba un micro negro, su oreja izquierda colgaba de la cabeza sujeta por unos cables y otros cables salían de la zona del cuello, de la cuenca derecha y de algunas articulaciones. Fijándose mejor se notaba la suciedad que cubría el cuerpo del oso, haciendo que su color dorado fuese un poco más oscuro._

 _Con los ojos rojos por culpa de las lágrimas y llenos de curiosidad, la niña se acercó gateando hacia el animatrónico, parándose justo delante de él._

 _\- ¿Tú también estás aquí porque se meten contigo?-La pregunta de la niña estaba llena de inocencia._

 _\- Yo sí. Esos chicos son crueles. Todos se meten conmigo por el color de mis ojos y de mi pelo. No es justo, yo no he hecho nada malo. Quizás tengan razón y sea fea, friki y una cabeza de zanahoria anormal._

 _A este punto, la pequeña estaba abrazando sus rodillas mientras escondía su cabecita entre sus piernas y nuevos sollozos hacían temblar su cuerpo. Estuvo así por unos momentos, hasta que sintió que algo se posaba encima de su cabeza y empezaba a acariciarla. Sorprendida, levantó la cabeza quedando cara a cara con el animatrónico dorado que todavía tenía su mano encima de la cabeza de la futura guardia._

 _-N-o-o l-e-s ha-gas c-as-o, s-o-n u-unos i-idiota-as-s. De-ja de-e llo-rar, u-u-una so-so-nrisa sen-en-taría me-e-jor a-a tu cara bo-nita y tus o-ojos so-n-n de-e-masiado he-e-rmosos co-o-mo para-a que-e las lá-á-ágrimas lo-o e-estropeen. - La voz del animatrónico era masculina, llena de estática y se notaba que le costaba pronunciar las palabras correctamente._

 _Kayla se quedó mirando fijamente a las cuencas vacías antes de abalanzarse contra el oso dorado y llorar mientras le abrazaba con fuerza. El robot pareció tardar unos segundos antes de reaccionar y devolver el abrazo. A la niña de cabellos rojizos no pareció importarle que el pelaje sintético del oso oliese mal o que estuviese lleno de mierda, para ella lo más importante es que alguien la estaba intentando animar y consolar._

 _Después de estar así durante unos minutos, la niña de los ojos bicolores separó la cabeza del pecho del oso para mirarlo a la cara. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que su oreja se había separado aún más._

 _\- ¡Tu oreja! ¡Déjame ayudarte, tiene que haber algo por aquí que pueda servir para...- La niña se levantó con un salto y empezó a rebuscar por todas partes algo que pudiese ser útil mientras murmuraba cosas y la versión dorada de Freddy la seguía con la mirada todo el rato._

 _Cuando encontró un destornillador se arrodilló frente al robot y con delicadeza le colocó la oreja en su sitio y empezó a atornillarla a la cabeza (incluso de pequeña, se notaba que era un genio de la mecánica). Una vez terminado el trabajo le dio a su paciente una sonrisa radiante pero antes de que le abriese la boca para decir algo, escuchó a su madre llamándola. Con un último abrazo como despedida la pequeña mecánica salió del backstage mientras se despedía con la mano._

 _\- ¡Adiós Goldy!_

 _~*Fin del flashback*~_

''Es él'' Pensaba mientras se arrodillaba frente al animatrónico y dejaba el móvil en el suelo con la luz hacia arriba. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que el animatrónico podría matarla en ese mismo instante pero ella solo podía mirarle con una mirada y una sonrisa dulces. Con el recuerdo en sus pensamientos hizo cómo muchos años atrás, le abrazó con fuerza con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho metálico cubierto de pelaje sintético. El animatrónico no se movió ni cambió su posición. Estuvieron así durante lo que pareció una eternidad antes de que la guardia se separó y observó al oso, estaba igual que como la última vez que le vio y seguía oliendo igual de mal pero a ella seguía sin importarle. Con ambas manos cogió la cabeza del animatrónico y le volvió a sonreír de forma radiante.

\- Me alegro de volver a verte Goldy, veo que sigues estando aquí. Jamás te dije lo que ayudaste aquel día, me alegraste el día y te doy las gracias por ello.- Las palabras sinceras de la guardia fueron acompañadas por otro abrazo y una acaricia en la oreja que reparó tiempo atrás.

\- Me tengo que ir pero espero volver a verte a ti y a los otros aunque me intentéis matar por las noches.- Dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo, sacudía los leggins y recogía su móvil.

\- Adiós, Goldy.

Con esas palabras la joven abrió la puerta y se marchó. Si llega a girarse hubiera visto como pupilas blancas aprecian en las cuencas oscuras y la observaban marcharse. También habría oído una voz masculina y estática decir ''Me-e a-alegro de-de volver a-a verte K-k-a-ayla'' acompañado de una risa casi inaudible.

* * *

 **Y así se acaba este capítulo, tengo que decir que me ha encantado escribir la parte de Golden Freddy y Kayla/chibi Kayla y espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí. Pero antes de despedirme tengo que decir algo: dile NO al bullying. Hacer bullying no está bien y siempre hay que denunciar todos los casos. Si estáis estudiando y veis que le hacen bullying a alguien decídselo inmediatamente a un profesor, no os quedéis mirando sin hacer nada. Ahora sí, me despido, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
